Just One Kiss Beneath the Mistletoe (Reworked)
by Warui Warui Neko
Summary: REWORKED!!! Yippie! Different ending too! ~ Harry and Draco get stuck under a mistletoe.... Slash (obvioulsy) ^_^ I know it is a little past Christmas (heh heh) but who cares? Right....? ^-^ Chapter 8 up!! New parts in NEXT CHAPTER! Totally Different End!
1. Chapter one

Well for some unknown reason I got bored and decided to rework the story! Yeah! I know its a little after Christmas... hehe... but I felt that it just seriously sucked in some parts so I am redoing all of it! ^_^   
  
Oh and **The end is going to be different' **I didn't really like just throwing things in at the last minute, but I had wanted to finished it by Christmas, so now that it is over I can make it better cause I have more time! ^______^  
  


  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  


  
  
~/I am going to kill Fred and George!~/ It was approaching Christmas once more at Hogwarts, and the devilish duo were at it again. This time it wouldn't be so easy to forgive and forget though....  
  
  
Harry lifted his eyes to glare into the silver-gray ones that stared back into his, matching his own expression. Draco Malfoy! ~/DRACO **BLOODY** MALFOY!/~ Of all the people at Hogwarts he had to be stuck here with _him!_ ~/I am *definitely* going to kill the twins./~ he growled to himself  
  
  
Here he was locked in some sort of spell box that he couldn't escape from with Draco Malfoy.... *under a mistletoe*!  
  
  
Fred and George had thought it would be funny if all around the school they placed little strands of enchanted mistletoe; so that if any two people stepped under it together a barrier of light would surround them and not free them........ until they snogged for *at least* one minute, or so the twins said. Different mistletoes had different times'. Fred and George had been... erm... nice enough to mention where most of the traps' were, but unfortunately enough Harry had been in a hurry and had forgotten all about the snog boxes', as they were now being called.  
  
  
He had not been paying attention and had walked under it' the same second, as Malfoy had been walking in the other direction. Seeing as both were in a hurry they had not noticed each other until the cube had been erected around them bouncing them back against each other as they hit the walls. At the same exact moment, after turing around to face their companions, they gasped and stared in shock, then realizing exactly who their companion' was, they both simultaneously shouted BLOODY FUCKING HELL!  
  
That had been about 15 minutes ago.   
  
  
Now that Harry thought back about it, Fred and George had forgotten to mention this specific' mistletoe to Harry; so even if he had been paying attention he would have not know to avoid it. They had *also* *not* mentioned that every time you fought against the barrier it got smaller and smaller and smaller, pressing the two inside closer and closer and closer. *Obviously* both boys had fought against the barrier for all they were worth. Where as the cube of light had originally started out as 5 feet wide and 5 feet long... it was now about a 2 by 2; and Harry was very aware how close they were.  
  
  
Dra-*Malfoy's* knee was placed inbetween his and Malfoy's hands were wrapped abound Harry's waist to give them more room' as he had stated. Harry's own arms he had decided to lift toward the ceiling of the box, his finger tips touching the top, rather than rest them on Malfoys shoulders. He was also *extremely* aware of how tired his arms were getting, and fast. ~/Argh!/~ He couldn't take it any more and against his own will' he slowly lowered them so that they were now resting on Malfoy's shoulders.   
  
  
Draco looked up at him curiously, his silver eyes wide, then a small smile tugged at his lips. Harry's eyes widened, his eye brows receding into his forehead. ~/He almost looks cute when he does that....... *cute?!?!?!?* ACK! WHAT IN THE HELL I WAS THINKING??/~  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Draco sighed. Potter.... can't we just get this over with? As much as I'd utterly *loathe* to do this.... ~/Well actually just the opposite.../~ I mean, I'd rather kiss.... *Pansy* than you.... ~/Ack! Yeah right... I'd kiss you now Potter.... If you'd only let me.... Argh I probably just ruined any chance I had.... Yeah like I had a chance! STUPID, STUPID DRACO!/~ Draco groaned and shut his eyes, mentally smacking himself.  
  
  
Harry growled.  
  
  
I am very hungry right now, ~/Yeah hungry for you...Oh aren't I the kinky one/~He almost giggled and we are already late for dinner... and I *don't* want to be stuck here for the rest of my life! ~/Oh but I do I do! Why can't I just shut up???/~ Draco continued, ignoring Harry's interruption.  
  
  
What?! *_No Way_*!! We'll just have to wait until someone comes this way and then they can go get Fred and George so they can let me free and I can kill them!  
  
  
~/Yup I ruined any chance there was...../~ Malfoy's gaze softened, returning to Harry's eyes he muttered Harry..... please?  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Harry was absolutely speechless. All he could do was gape at Draco. He had *never* called Harry be his real name or used the word please; much less in the *_same sentence_*! ~/Wait since when have I been calling him Draco??/~  
  
  
Footsteps.  
  
  
~/Thank God! I'm saved!/~ thought Harry. As soon as the student came in sight Harry started yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
Hey You! Kid! I am talking to you!! HEY KID!!  
  
  
The boy who seemed to be about 2nd year just passed on unfazed. His brown head bobbing down the hallway.  
  
  
*_Fred and George are dead!!!!!!!!*_  
  
  
Draco looked up at him, he had not been paying much attention.  
  
  
Not *only* have they made this cube sound proof but they made it *invisible* too!!! Harry whined. He growled viscously and kicked the box. he yelled, as the box got even *smaller*.   
  
  
Draco's eyes widened and his face almost broke out in a smile. He tired to catch himself; but it was too late Harry had already seen his expression, as a final try to cover it up he replaced the look with a blank one, his eyes averting to the floor.   
  
  
Well... It seems that there is only one way out of this..... he tried again .....*Please Harry*?  
  
  
Harry was shocked once more, he just stared at Draco this time, his mouth hanging limply open. ~/Why on earth is he.... asking' me if he can kiss me? If he wanted to get out *that* badly he would have done it already...... It is almost as if he wants to......?!/~ Harry was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed when Draco started to inch forward... although he didn't have far to go. What astonished Harry even more was to learn that he himself was slowly inching toward the other boy.   
  
  
Suddenly he came to his senses and pulled back violently hitting the wall and knocking it closer in on the two boys. Now they were *Reeeeaaaaalllyyyy* close. (^.^)  
  


  
~*~  
  
  


~/Well that didn't work all to well... but at least I wasn't the *only* one leaning in for a kiss.... I guess it is good that we are closer together.... *much* closer... but if I stay like this for much longer... without kissing him.... my mind is going to be so full of dirty' thoughts that I'll..... Don't even go there..../~ he chuckled quietly at his joke and met Harry's green eyes again.  
  
  
~/At least he doesn't look angry anymore... just confused./~  


  
  
~*~  
  
  


  
And confused Harry was, *extremely* confused.  
  


  
~*~  


  



	2. Chapter two

  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  


  
  
Well, that state of confusion didn't last very longs... Now Harry was infuriated! Not only had Ron or Hermione not gone looking for him, they were probably to busy, Hermione working on her homework and Ron probably playing chess with Seamus, but it was now around seven. *7:00*!!!! He had been stuck there for *three* hours!!!!! *THREE!!* It was definitely decided that not only were Fred and George dead but also anyone else in Grifindor who had not gone looking for him!!!!! ~/I mean at least I would expect Ron to have gotten the Mauraders Map and come to find me! Oh.............. SHIT! What if he is looking for me.... but I am not on the map!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!/~   
  
  
To be truthful, those were not his only problems. Now he was hungry, and *tired*! Draco had stopped talking long ago. He seemed depressed.... he looked lost and....... almost dejected? Harry couldn't help but almost feel sympathy for him. Harry was starting to wonder if kissing him hadn't been such a bad idea. ~/His lips look so soft... ¿¿¿¿¿****WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT****?????/~  
  
  
Ok now he was *positive he was losing it*!  
  
  
What would happen if they had to spend the night here? ~/Ugh... I don't want to think about that now. I mean, well.... its not like we'll have to stay here forever,... I hope. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just a *kiss*, and not a.... a-a *snog*!/~  
  
  
*YAWN*  
  
  
~/Too much thinking.... I need to sleep! My legs are already./~ Yup, he could definitely not feel his legs anymore, though he could still fell Draco's leg between his.....  
  
  
*YAWN*  
  
  
God he really was tired. Maybe if he just closed his eyes.... just for... one..... minute........... maybe a few...... *YAWN*  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes slowly fluttered closed.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


A slight pressure on his shoulder snapped Draco out of his thoughts. Peering down he was greeted with an unexpected sight. ~/Oh my God. He's..... asleep? At least it looks that way. Shit... he looks so perfect....... angelic and innocent..... *everything* I'm not./~ Draco sighed deeply but suddenly regretted it afraid that he might wake Harry. But no he got lucky, Harry was now *sound* asleep.  
  
  
~/AH!/~ thought Draco quickly as Harry snuggled his head into his shoulder, his warm breaths ghosting over his neck. ~/OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!/~ The taller boy's head was now resting purely on Draco's shoulder, his face turned toward Draco. Harry mummered something in his sleep, smiled and then tightened his grip around Draco's neck; pulling the other boy closer. ~/**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!**/~ thought Draco again.  
  


~*~  
  


Harry was dreaming. In his dream there was an angel holding him. Pale arms wrapped securely around his waist; giving him warmth, protection, and strength. ~/Yeah.... strength./~ He smiled and pulled the angel closer to him. He opened his eyes (A/N: still dreaming) and looked up at his angel. Beautiful blonde hair fell to a bit below his ears, partially slicked back, but a section of it hung down in front of his eyes. He was ravishing! Silver eyes stared back into his own emeralds and he leaned shyly up to place a kiss on his angel's soft lips before resting his head once more on his shoulders and sighing. *My* angel and mine *alone* he whispered softly. Then the name of his angel came to him... but he was much to far headed in going back to sleep.  
  


~*~  
  


(A/N: back in the real world') Harry still had his arms around Draco's neck when suddenly his eyes fluttered open and a pair of emeralds looked up into Draco's incandescent ones. He seems to study him for a few minutes until he slowly leaned forward and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss upon Draco's lips. Draco was shocked beyond all belief. ~/Oh..... He had to be dreaming..... I-I wish he wasn't though. Damn this cruel world! Maybe he thought I was someone else like that Cho girl......./~ his train of thought was interrupted when Harry whispered, *My angel and mine *alone*. Draco gasped silently before hesitanly pulling Harry closer. Harry sighed and murmured an almost silent before closing his eyes again.  
  
  


~*~


	3. Chapter three

Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  


  
Draco was dumbfounded. ~/Ok..... so he knows it's me...... He knows it's me....... He *knows* it is *me*!!/~ Draco's gaze shifted down to the raven haired boy in his arms, then lifted back up to their surroundings. The box of light seemed to be flickering on and off, almost as if it was debating if that one solitary kiss had been enough. After a few seconds of this it decided it wasn't, and stopped blinking, but this time it was a much paler light that surrounded them. ~/Maybe with Harry asleep.... I can just get this over with....../~  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


In the Grifindor common room a beeper went off. George was awakened suddenly and fell out of the big chair he was asleep in. All at once he realized what had roused him. Oi, Forge! Get down here! Seems we have caught someone in the act!  
  
  
Within seconds his twin bounded down the dormitory stairs and was standing next to him. What is it Gred? He asked playfully.  
  
  
Our *beeper* went off! His brother replied mischievously.  
  
  
REALLY?? Where?? Common lets go! Although that's what Fred said, all George heard was before being dragged out of the common room and into the hall. Well where is it?   
  
  
You got the camera? his twin interrupted.  
  
  
Oh yeah, right here! Hey George, have you seen Harry today?   
  
  
Nope, I haven't seen him since before dinner..... both boys were silent for a second before breaking into mischievous grins.  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOooooooooo! Harry's gone a'snoggin!!!! Cried George. Now they were both cackling evil at the thought of getting a very lovely picture of Harry and his companion kissing under the mistletoe.   
  
  
George continued to rush down the hall. Hurry up or else we'll miss it! George called to his twin. They almost broke the barrier! he said inspecting the beeper again. We still have a little time thought *if* we hurry!  
  
  
Yeah but where is it? called Fred as he rushed after his twin.  
  
  
called George, turning around just as Fred ran smack into him, knocking the two of them over, Fred landing sprawled on top of his twin. Well, well, well. purred George as he leaned up to kiss his brother's lips lightly. You know we have to get a picture of Harry and his friend' first... He mock-diciplined, slowly pushing his flushed twin off him. We'll finish this later..... He trailed off seductively, and started laughing, making his brother blush. Fred just gulped and grinned before pulling the two of them to stand and dusting both his twin and himself off.   
  
  
Why'd you stop? he asked quietly pressing a kiss of his own to his brother's nose.  
  
  
Now it was George's turn to redden. Oh... erm.... I forgot to look at what direction to go in...... heh heh. he laughed nervously. With that Fred smacked him upside the head.   
  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


  
~/Maybe with Harry asleep.... I can just get this over with....../~ Draco pulled Harry slightly back from the tight hold he had on him and tilted his chin up, so that if Harry had been awake their noses would have been touching if not for the inch or two that separated their heights. Draco slowly descended upon Harry's lips, brushing softly against Harry's bottom lip, then sliding his tongue along it ever so gently as not to wake Harry. When Harry's mouth opened to take Draco's tongue in, he gasped and hesitated.   
  
  
Suddenly Harry's own tongue was deep within Draco's mouth. Gliding wildly around his own, urging him on, so they could dance together. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth now pulling him back into the embrace, as Harry's own arms tightened around his neck.  
  
  
A faint flash and click' was seen and heard in the background but neither boy paid any attention to it. When the kiss ended Harry pulled back slowly and looked into Draco's radiant eyes. He smiled wistfully... before falling fast asleep once again in his *angel's* arms.  
  
  
  


~*~


	4. Chapter four

Hey~ Let me clear up something -- The real important changes aren't gonna happen till like the next chapter or two, but I did make some miner changes in the first 4 or 5 chapters. Like I said before, it will have a **totally different ending**! So sorry if it doesn't seem all to different right now. ^_^   
  
(Oh and if you'll notice below I *did* make *some* changes, like about the mistletoe... Hint:: It's a little thing we call foreshadowing.... *grins* ^_~) Oh and Hermione will be paired with someone else.... WOOOPS O.o did I just let that slip? Teehee, oh well.......  
  
  


Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  


  
  
Draco's gaze shifted from a now sleeping Harry to the corridor of Hogwarts around them, the mistletoe box gone. ~/Well obviously that was enough/~ he chuckled lightly. ~/But what am I to do with you, my sweet?/~ Draco thought as he licked his lips looking back to Harry.  
  
  
What the....? cried Draco as something bounced onto his head. Slowly reaching a hand up he felt around through his soft hair. Pulling the object away from his head he inspected it. ~/The mistletoe..../~ He stared at it for a second longer before pocketing it. You may come in handy later. He whispered patting the pocket, the looking down at the boy still cradled in his arms. He laughed once more before picking the him up and carrying him off down the hall. Amazingly Harry was pretty light... but weren't seekers always that way?   
  
Draco suddenly noticed a odd door off to the side of one of the halls. It looked locked and old but he decided it was worth a try. As he approached it Harry gave a small groan in his arms, slightly shifting his position. He hurried toward the door now hoping that inside would be something he could lay down his Golden Boi. (I like that spelling ^_^)  
  
  
Once the door was open, he looked around. ~/Shezz! Am I ever the lucky one!/~ He thought happily to himself as he walked over to a large bed in the far corner and placed Harry gently on it. The room was dusty and looked as if it hadn't been used in *years*. Thank god it was Friday. Tomorrow they wouldn't have classes...... He giggled once more, and wondered what in the world was wrong with him; laughing every other minute. After locking the door he turned back to the bed and slowly made his way over to it and lay down next to Harry, cradling him in his arms.  
  
Harry sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace. Draco just smiled.... A true smile..... before drifting into a deep sleep.  
  


~*~  
  


  
Did you catch who the bloke was? asked George as he and his twin walked back to the dormitories.   
  
  
Came the reply It was too dark to really see him well. But we'll find out soon enough once we develop the picture! Hey.... what makes you think its a guy?  
  
  
Oh, I just have a feeling'..... So lets go develop it!!! Cried George grabbing Fred's arm and rushing back to the common room.   
  
  
Once inside they hurried upstairs and into the 7th year dormitories. They sat quickly on Fred's bed and closed the curtains, even though everyone else was asleep. In the background they could hear Lee Jordan snoring loudly and mumbling something about quidditch, and a grumpy McGonagall.  
  
  
Waving his wand over the photo, (Its sorta one of those instant cameras) George waited for the picture to come into focus.   
  
  
Sooo.... Who is it? Asked Fred excitedly. Is it anyone we know? George stared down at the now fully developed picture before fainting. GEORGE! Oh no! Who is it?? He grabbed the picture as it fluttered down to the bed. Oh... my.....**DRACO MALFOY??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!** screamed Fred before passing out with his twin. This of course woke everyone up.  


  
  
~*~  
  
  


Ron was one of the first people into the room. He hadn't heard the named that was screamed but he had heard his brother screaming'. (That's what happened when your half awake ^.^) As he yanked open to find the twins sprawled across the bed. (in some very suggestive' positions if you want~ lol) Clasped loosely in Fred's hand was a photo. Ron reached across and slowly pulled it out of his hold. He turned the picture over and almost joined his brothers, if it weren't for the fact that Ron thought it was all a big joke... a very mean and cruel joke, but a joke all the same. There in the moving picture was a very blonde Draco, passionately kissing a very... erm ¿raven? Harry. He studied the picture more closely. Above them was a small strand of mistletoe and you could faintly see the light traces of what used to be a barrier flickering off. Ron couldn't help but wonder how the twins had pulled this one off. ~/I mean... it looks sooo real! But I *know* Harry would *never* kiss _Malfoy_........ I think/~   
  
  
he suddenly flung the picture away when he noticed it just couldn't be fake.... it looked *too* real. He stared in horror at the twins all at once realizing *what* had made them faint.   
  
  
By now many people were stuffed into the dorm, all wondering what had happened, most worried that You Know Who' had returned- who, also half asleep like Ron, had only heard the screaming.   
  
  
When I said this in turn woke everyone up' I made a mistake. In the bed across from the twins Lee Jordan was still snoring as loudly as ever. Ignoring this Ron quickly closed the bed curtains and turned around to face his audience. His face still a little green he tried to stated calmly, Nothing here to see, just a nightmare, that's all.... There were many muffled moans and groans from the crowd, as the all headed back out the door, annoyed that they had been disturbed from their sleep. After almost everyone had left Ron turned to Hermione, who had stayed behind, pulled her close to the bed and pointed down at the picture that now lay on the mattress. Still a little shaken by what his eyes had seen he would not pick it up himself, almost as if it was cursed, which to him it probably was.   
  
  
She reached down and withdrew the photograph. As she stared down at its contents her face broke out and a wide smile and she yelled, Finally! I didn't think it'd take *this* long! Ron's expression went, in seconds, from nauseated, to shocked, to confused, to aghast, and a few other emotions Hermione didn't recognize, before he blacked out on the floor in front of her.  
  
  
Erm...... heh heh. she laughed nervously to herself.  
  
  


~*~  
  


So... what'd'ya think?? Likes? Or No Likies? ^-^  



	5. Chapter five

Chapter 5, I combined a few chapters to make them longer so.... anyway.  
Hope you like it!  
  


Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  


When Harry awoke it was still dark out. He had no idea what time it was... and he had no idea *where* he was. Suddenly he noticed the warm body that was pressed tightly around him.... arms around his waist. He wondered briefly why he hadn't felt it before, thinking to himself ~/I guess it just.... felt right.... like it was supposed to be there.... Weird./~   
  
  
He turned around slowly to see just who he was *in bed* with, when he saw the angel from his dream, holding him, peacefully asleep. Harry wanted to join him. He was about to settle back into bed when he realized just ****WHO**** his angel was. He almost fainted.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


He took a deep breath before looking at his companion once more. Draco Malfoy.... his... *angel*! That was just too weird... He suddenly realized their surroundings. ~/Wait.... what happened to the... erm snog box'?/~ he asked himself bewildered. ~/The only way to get out of them is to.... well snog........... Oh God!/~ (Harry can be a little slow sometimes teehee!) He sat up straight in the bed. He hurriedly raised his fingertips to brush his lips, bringing back a warm tingly feeling that had once been there. ~/No.... I couldn't have.... I didn't!...../~ his gaze turned back to the now peaceful and angelic looking Malfoy. ~/I...*did*........./~   
  
  
It all came back to him... his dream and the reality, both merging as one. How Draco's lips had tasted; soft, and alluring, tempting and seductive. How the embrace had felt; warm, and inviting, strong and protective. How he had *melted* into both. How it had all felt so..... *perfect*.   
  
  
~/Why the hell am I not disgusted?! I hate Draco... and-and he's a *boy*! I can't just suddenly have feelings' for him! That's just.... just-just wrong! Isn't it...?/~ He sighed quietly to himself, his inner turmoil getting to him, and turned back Draco. Thin strands of light blonde hair hung in his eyes. They seemed to radiate in the moonlight... almost as if it was part of it, spreading out its own pale luminescent glow. His lips were slightly relaxed, parted and moving with each faintly hushed breath. They were curved upward in a gentle smile, that made Draco look all the more angelic. ~/Angelic?/~  
  
  
For once in his life Harry couldn't look away. His gaze fixed on his lips once more and tried to imagine what it would be like to savor them one more time. ~/Do I.... do I *like* him?!/~ *shiver* ~/Might as well find out./~ He then found himself unconsciously leaning down toward them. He paused, inches from Draco's face. ~/Might as well get this over with too./~ He thought exasperated. As his lips brushed Draco's, ever so gently, and pulled back just as delicately, he felt the same tingly sensation wash over him. He sat silently for a second one thought running through his head. ~/...Wow.../~ He leaned down for another airy kiss when he noticed Draco's eyes were now wide open, while they had once been closed. ~/Uh-oh/~ Behind them he could see shock and a small bit of confusion and fear, but they soon transformed into delight, and pleasure, passion, and warmth and...... and love.  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes widened and went to jerk back, but Draco's arms snaked around his neck holding him in place, lose enough, though, if he wanted to get away. Harry stayed still. The smile upon Draco's lips widened, and he lifted himself up to greet Harry's lips with his own. The kiss started out soft and sweet but soon gained fervor and enthusiasm. It turned into a long and passionate kiss unlike their first one, which was mainly fire and ice, Harry dominating, Draco following his lead. But this time Draco's tongue was now very immersed inside Harry's mouth twining with his tongue, dancing with his tongue, flirting, playing, and teasing. Harry was responding with equal ardency. As Draco continued his assault, Harry moaned loudly into his mouth, with this, Draco smiled once more into the kiss.   
  
  
All of a sudden Harry found himself pressed into the mattress below him, Draco on top. Harry's hands reached up to weave through the pale hair, pulling his new love closer to him. They fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other, bodies pressed in all the right places. ~/Wait.... love?/~ Harry didn't have much time to dwell on this subject as Draco moved on to his neck and shoulders, licking and biting his way down.  
  
  
  
There was a loud *bang* as the door crashed open revealing a smiling Hermione and a very bug-eyed Ron.  
  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


See?! I *told* you it would work! Hermione cried triumphantly. She turned to Ron who was still staring, mouth wide open, at Harry and Draco. Oh! Get over it Ron!! She leaned over and slowly closed his mouth. This seemed to wake him up.  
  
  
When the door had burst open both boys had tried to jump apart but had ended up tangled in the sheets; Draco was now sideways a leg and an arm hanging of the bed the sheet wrapped around his waist and other arm. Harry on the other hand had both his feet wrapped up, as he had tried to twist out of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
  
Ron's mouth fell back open once more as he truly realized the meaning of the sight before him. Hi guys! Sorry to interrupt you but I had to prove it to Ron. cried Hermione enthusiasticly.  
  
  
said both boys at the same time.   
  
  
Hermione..... what are you talking about? asked Harry cautiously.  
  
  
Oh, you don't need to hide it, I am perfectly fine that you and Mal-erm-Draco are, uh together.  
  
  
You are????!! questioned Draco.  
  
  
Yeah you see my-  
  
  
How did you know we were here?? Harry interrupted.  
  
  
Oh that was easy- The Marauder's map! she smiled holding it up in the left hand.  
  
  
And why did you come? said Draco a little annoyed that his snoggin session with Harry had been disturbed. Harry just blushed.  
  
  
OH! Well you see while you guys were in the snog box... Fred and George took a picture (I am going to *kill* those Weasleys!) and because it was dark they couldn't see it was you, uh Draco, but they knew it was Harry so they took the camera back to their room and when they saw the picture they erm fainted but before Fred- or was it George....- fainted he screamed, and woke everyone up, that is when Ron came in and found the picture, he must have thought it was a joke because he didn't faint like the twins and when everyone else came in he shooed them away and then he showed me the picture and I said Finally! I didn't think it'd take *this* long! - I think- and that's when Ron fainted, and he woke up like right after though, but he had thought it had been a dream so he wanted me to prove it so we went to get the map and came down here! She finished taking a deep breath.  
  
  
Harry? How could you?! put in Ron from behind, saying something for the first time. I mean it's *MALFOY*! I can't believe you! He has been making our lives *miserable* for the past 4 years!! Ron looked furious, glaring at Draco.  
  
  
Harry was at a loss for words.  
  
  
Common Ron. Said Hermione dragging him out the door, she stepped back inside and winked at the two before saying Let me talk to him Harry, I'll see you later! she said closing the door. Outside they could still hear Ron ranting- *loudly*.  
  
  
You have very.... odd friends, Pott-er-Harry. Both boys turned back to each other before breaking into fits of laughter. Harry stopped suddenly at the memory of Ron's expression, and turned his gazed back to the locked door. ~/I'm sorry Ron.../~  
  


~*~  
  


So? How was it? Chapter 6 will be up as soon as possible! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter six

Ok so here's the next chapter~ ^_^  


Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  


Ron! How could *you*? Harry is our best friend! We should be... happy for him. Besides who even knows if it will last or not.... well actually... but that's not the point. I mean they just she said exasperated.  
  
  
Bet Herm! What if he is a Death Eater! What if he is just using Harry! asked a horrified Ron just now starting to think of *all* the possibilities.  
  
  
He's not. she said simply.  
  
  
How do you know??   
  
  
I have my... sources... Look Ron, he just isn't like that, ok?  
  
  
What about his father??! What if he found out!? Ron practically screamed.  
  
  
I am pretty sure that Draco would never let him have Harry.  
  
  
Pretty sure? PRETTY SURE?!! Hermione, Harry's life could depend on this! she smacked him.  
  
  
OK! NOW your over reacting! Ron *TRUST ME*! Please.....  
  
  
  
he said softly reaching up to rub his now red hand printed face. Ron took a deep sigh. Ok, ok. But I swear if he even *dares* to hurt Harry he is *dead*! And I still hate him!  
  
  
Hermione exhaled profoundly. ~/I *really* need to get more sleep! Ron and Harry are wearing me out!/~   
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Do you think it worked, her talking to him? asked a tired Draco studying Harry's face, his gaze still lock on the old oak door.  
  
  
I hope so..... he turned back to Draco and yawned widely.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I am tired too.... Harry blushed, Do you think we should head back.....?   
  
  
It would probably be wise... I mean we wouldn't want someone else coming in... and we might wake up late so we'd miss classes.... Harry's eyes were on the bed.  
  
  
Draco said softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
It is Friday.  
  
  
Oh yeah. Here he blushed deeper, Draco couldn't help but laugh at the *adorable* expression on Harry's face.   
  
  
Draco said hesitantly. This time it was Draco's turn to yawn as he lifted the blanket beside him, after Hemione and Ron had left they had untangled themselves from the soft sheets.  
  
  
Harry slowly crawled up to where Draco was resting and tentatively slipped himself below the sheets. He yawned once more before snuggling down into the pillows. ~/What does this make us now? Friends?... Lovers?... Boyfriends?/~ His face heated up once more. ~/I blush too much/~ As he lay there he felt warm arms encircle his waist hesitantly and he smiled, and cuddled into Draco's warmth. He sighed and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


Oi! My poor head!  
  
  
Ugh! My legs are asleep! twins yelled simultaneously.  
  
  
each said noticing the other for the first time.  
  
  
Oh! Morn'in George!  
  
  
Oh! lo Fred. Said George seductively as he wrapped his arms around his twin. So, you wanted to join me in my bed   
  
  
Er... First of all..... this is *my* bed! Secondly it seems like you wanted to join me! he laughed.  
  
  
Well then how did you get on top? You know *I'm* always the one on top. Fred's blush soon matched his hair, as George slowly leaned in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
*YAWN* Wow! I had a great night's sleep how bout you two? asked Lee from the opposite side of the room. Fred fell out of the bed. (^_______^ hey.... that rhymes)  
  
  
yelled George in agony, getting denied his morning kiss.   
  
  
asked a very confused Lee.  
  
  
  
Nothing... nothing! responded Fred from the floor.  
  
  
Oh ok! Well I am going to take a shower, see you two later! said Lee smiling, as he jumped out the door.  
  
  
My poor bottom. cried Fred, as he sat up slowly wincing at the pain. He glared at his twin who was laughing mirthfully.  
  
  
I'm sorry Fred!....*haha wheeze*....You just look so *hahaha* Funny! *wheeze! HAHAHAHAHA!*  
  
  
Fine! See if you get any tonight! said Fred huffily as he stalked out the door. (o.O)  
  
  
Fred! *hehe* I didn't mean it! *Hahaha* Honest!!*wheeze ohahahahahha! Fred!! taking deep breaths he was slowly able to become calm once more. Suddenly he felt something press into his side. What's this? He questioned, finally settling down.  
  
  
From his side he slowly removed a crumpled photo. Unfolding it he looked at its contents.....  
  
  
he screamed before fainting. (Once again! There is just something about one of the Weasley twins, or both, fainting that just makes me laugh.... hehe)   
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


It was warm. Draco felt he couldn't be happier. He slowly opened his eyes, recalling all the events from last night. He smiled widely, and pulled the warm body next to him closer. The boy in his arms moaned and buried himself in-between Draco's neck and shoulder. Draco briefly wondered if Harry was awake or not.  
  
  
It was Draco's turn to moan, as Harry's warm, even breaths passed over his neck. A soft tongue found its way out of Harry's mouth and over the skin it found there, slowly tracing a path from where his shoulder met his neck up to below his chin. ~/OH! He is *definitely* awake!/~ thought Draco moaning once more.  
  
  
Harry's lips soon found his own, that same tongue burying deep within his mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before both pulled back breathless. During the kiss Harry had rolled over on top of Draco, and was now staring down into his silver-gray eyes. He smiled softly and planted another kiss on his nose, then snuggled back into the warm of the bed and Draco.  
  
  
The sun, from the large window, directly across the bed, played patterns across the pale sheets and on both of the boys.   
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Well at least *inside* it was warm. Last night it had snowed. Clean and white it covered the entire ground of Hogwarts. It was perfect and uncorrupted, but not for long. Soon all the students left over the holidays would be outside parading the grounds, and by one o'clock there wouldn't be a clean, untroadened clump of snow big enough to step in. But for now he could just enjoy its beauty.  
  
  
Dumbledore sighed and moved away from his window. On his desk a few early Christmas presents had arrived. He moved them to underneath the small tree beside his desk and sat back down.   
  
  
I wonder if I'll ever get socks. he soughed. Oh well there's always next year. he mummered turning back to the window.  
  
  
He didn't notice a *small* door against the opposite wall closing silently.  



	7. Chapter seven

Ok here's the next chapter... sorry it took so long, I had a big project due for school... *grumbles*  
  
  


  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  
  


Out on the lawn Neville had the same eloquence on his face as the headmaster. He sighed and thought happily ~/Well at least it's Saturday.... no potions.... nothing for me to make a fool of my self over... well at least not by a lot./~ He sighed once more and turned his attention to the lake which was now frozen over, the sun glinting off its glassy surface.   
  
  
Suddenly a warm presence sat down beside him. Hey Nev. Hermione said gently What's wrong?  
  
  
Nothing really.... just thinking  
  
  
Oh... ok.... is it about.... *him*? she asked smirking.  
  
  
  
Neville blushed, his sky blue eyes shining brightly.   
  
  
Look Nev, if you like him so much why don't you tell him? she questioned.  
  
  
Did the word rejection ever cross your mind?  
  
  
Common Neville, you never know until you try. Have a little faith. she said lightly, patting him on the back.  
  
  
What about you? he asked changing the subject.  
  
  
What about me? her look changing to a confused one.  
  
  
Well I thought you well..... and him  
  
  
US!!!??? Oh no never! She laughed Ok so maybe I kinda liked him last year... but it was only a crush.  
  
  
What if he likes you? the blonde asked his expression turning to an even further downcast one.  
  
  
Oh...... I never thought about that. she said quietly.  
  
  
Maybe you should have....  
  
  
Yeah.... But I have my sights set on someone else. she said the smirk once more returning to her face.  
  
  
..... Wait....*Really*???! WHO???! he questioned eagerly.  
  
  
That's for me to know and you to find out! she smiled sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
  
he sighed exasperatedly. She just laughed.  
  
  
Where is _he_ anyway? Neville said once more changing the subject.  
  
  
Always worried about your crush, eh? she laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, ok... she shook her head still chuckling, I left him up in the dormitories to sulk about- she cut herself off before she let out too much information.  
  
  
About....? Please tell me Herm... I'm always the last person to know about new gossip. he said pouting.  
  
  
I'm not sure this is going to make its way out to the public so soon... She mumbled. Well... Harry and... erm... Malfoy....  
  
  
Wait, let me guess... hmm.... Harry and Malfoy got stuck under a snog box and now they actually like each other? Hermione could only gawk.  
  
  
How-how-did how did-you....  
  
  
My womanly instincts. He replied with a large grin.  
  
  
  
With that she smacked him upside the head ....Really Nev....? she asked once more.  
  
  
Well if you must know... I was going to get my charms book, cause I accidentally forgot it in the Transfiguration class room... um don't ask... and I kinda saw them well snogging. He said smiling roguishly. I wondered how long all that sexual tension could stay put before it exploded..... he trailed off with a thoughtful look on his face and then turned to face Hermione.  
  
  
Both were soon rolling around in the snow laughing at the absurdity of his sentence.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


From a window in the Gryffindor tower, Ron looked down on Hermione and Neville laughing together on the front steps. A pang of jealousy shot through him. Lifting his head suddenly to stare across the lake.  
  
  
~/Wait a sec..... I thought I had decided I didn't like Herm..... I've gone over this a thousand times! I don't like her I don't.... Then why am I so jealous right now? Maybe I can talk to Harry about it.... if he still isn't with Draco./~ here Ron growled deep in his throat ~/I still don't see how Harry could do this to me.... Mione is worse... sayin that she expected it! Am I always this clueless?/~ he sighed and turned his gaze back to the frizzie haired girl, and the small blonde with the sky-blue eyes.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


  
When Harry woke up again, it wasn't much later than the first time. He sighed then squirmed out of Draco's embrace and over to the window.   
  
  
~/Wow! That's a lot of snow!/~ he giggled child-like and rushed back to the bed and underneath the covers, where it was warm. As he jumped back into bed he decided it was time for Draco to wake up. He gently climbed on top of his newly acquired lover'? and started to pepper kisses all over Draco's face and neck, head and shoulders. Draco moaned softly, stirring, and then tried to return the soft kisses but Harry held him firmly down to the mattress below. After he had covered Draco's entire face Draco was finally able to place a kiss upon Harry's nose, and then moved along his jaw line to his ear where he quietly whispered, I could get used to waking up like this. he chuckled lightly.   
  
  
  
A worried look suddenly came across his usually hard face. Harry I know nothing is official yet... but will you go out with me? he groaned and then added Argh that sounded soooo lame, I- he was shut up with a soft kiss from Harry. When he pulled away Draco looked up at him, his eyes smiling Is that a Yes?   
  
  
What do you think? Harry asked exasperated. Common we gotta get up before anyone else comes looking for us', besides go ahead and take a look outside, it snowed! he added quietly.  
  
  
Draco laughed What? Does ikkle Arrykins wanna go owut an pway in da snow?  
  
  
So what if he does? Whose gonna swtop ikkle They both fell into fits of laughter at Harry's mocking of Draco's ikkle Arrykins'.  
  
  
Harry noticed a pile of clean robes and clothes in the corner, whether by Hermione, or some of the house elf's doing he was extremely glad they were there. Harry jumped out of bed once more and went over to dress quickly, it was still really cold. After he was finished he turned to find Draco still in the same position on the bed watching him. asked Harry.  
  
  
Oh don't mind me I am just enjoying the show.  
  
  
Harry reached over and took a pillow from the small couch and launched it a Draco, who cried Hey what was that for?  
  
  
Why don't you come and find out! yelled Harry as he ran out the door.   
  
  
Hey where are you going?  
  
  
Ikkle Arrykins is going out to play in the snow.... try and catch him! replied the voice as it moved down the hall.  
  
  
yelled Draco jumping out of the bed and over to the pile. ~/Hey... these are my clothes (A/N referring to his muggle' clothing) how did they get in here?/~ He shed quickly out of his old clothes and into the new ones before placing the new robe on. He dashed out of the room as fast as he could after Harry who was now probably outside, not even noticing as yet another small door off to the side of the room closed silently.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


Harry's breath caught in his throat. ~/Wow... the snow is beautiful!/~ He was out on the snow standing a good distance from the lake looking out over the frozen water and beyond, the sun shining brilliantly, when suddenly a snowball hit him in the back of his neck. He turned around to see Draco holding about three more in his right and left hands. Draco smirked and drew back his hand as if to throw one.   
  
  
cried Harry running in the opposite direction away from Draco. he cried as one of the snowballs reached its target. He reached down made one of his own and turned to throw it just as the second snowball hit him in the face. he yelled before tipping backwards. A short distance away he heard Draco laughing mirthfully.  
  
  
Their snowball fight continued for about an hour, both boys hitting and getting hit. They were now both extremely tired and extremely wet and cold, but they were still having fun. As a final attempt Draco launched himself at Harry bringing the two of them down together. Draco squirmed to aline his body with Harry's Draco purred, nipping at his nose, I'm cold lets go back inside.  
  
  
Whatever you want, love. said Harry leaning in for a kiss, but before he could reach his destination Draco pulled back slightly.   
  
  
asked Draco a little shocked.  
  
  
Harry smiled before pulling the other boy back down, Yes...... love. he kissed him softly, I mean we have slept together haven't we?  
  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh once more before picking up a handful of snow and shoving it down Harry's pants. (*Cackles* BWHAHAHA!)  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Ok well that was chapter 7.... I hope it was longer..... anyways **I think all the major changes are going to COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER** k? ^_^  
  
  
**Oh and here the new story I've been working on**... Its an original~   
  
**The Fallen**- What happends when you don't belong in Heaven or Hell? The Fallen live among us, yet they do not live. Luke is stuck in a world where he has to choose between the strong idealism of his father, his twin's 'compassion' for him, perhaps losing every friend he's ever known, and the Council strict and forbidden rules which could send him to Zadose, a place far worse than hell, or.....   
Love.   
  
  
Who would like to read it? Hmmm???


	8. Chapter eight

Ok... Ok so I lied, all the changes are going to be in the next chapter, I swear!! But its not my fault that I don't feel loved... *sniff* Only 19 reviews.... *wails* I feel unloved!!!!!!! No one likes me any more!  
  
Well I would like to thank everyone that *did* review! --  
**Shikou Yamitsuki** (I find it amusing too! ^_^) **coriander** (Thankyou!! At least some people appreciate me! Snow... in pants... COLD *shivers* lol ) **Princess of Mirrors **(Thankyou!!! Fred and George.. sigh... so cute! I want that picture!!) **valacirca **(Don't worry cause in the next chapter will be the *new* ending!!! Yay! I promise! ^____~)** mikae77 **(Grrrr! Go review a different story! LoL j/j Ya know I luv ya (and your poetry) I am still trying to get the next chapter so ~*Snowflakes*~ cause I have it all planed out with little surprises and everythin! teehee!) **Wyvern **(Hey! Whats wrong with my punctuation? LoL~ Now the snog boxes were completely me idea! I am just tooooo much of a genius!! It shows just how creative I am... cause no ones eva done it before!!!!) **Dark-One Shadowphyre **(Oooh Sorry but I was also reworkin some of the other scenes... small details and such and then some larger details but don't worry new part next!!) **mandraco **(Well thanks for reading it again!! Like I said... Its gonna be different real soon!!!!) **lise **(Thanx!! Well here's somemore!!) **loverwren **(Awe... *blushes* thank you! ^_________^) **-- (opalgirlz@yahoo.com) **(Cackles.... You've given me terrible, horrible ideas!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I can't make any promises.... MUWAHAHAHAHA!) **Avada Kedavra **(Its finished!! Not!! teehee Here comes MORE!!! teehee) **Artemis-chan **(Me too!!! *waits for muse to come back.....* *waits sommore* Oh well.... I guess I'll just have to make it up as I go along... Who knows where this could go..... *smirk*) **sev's-gurl** (Dumbly-Door would make such a great grandfather! ^__^) **Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter **(Yay! Support! Yesh I know... they are the best couple!!! ^__________^) **Zany **(Thankyou soooo much... NEW- Parts- In- Next- Chapter!!!! Lol)** Shoujo Kitsune **(*Giggles* Thankyou!!!!!) **FanFiction.Net * Please enter your name *g* (?) ** (Hey sure why not... I just wanna know how it turns out... and please dedicate it to me! Yay!)   
  
Oooh I feel loved again!!**  
**

  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  


  


  
~*~  


  
  
  
Tomorrow was Christmas! Time sure flied when you were having fun! ~/Oh that was lame. HA! Yeah right... I miss Draco.... Ok now *that* sounded lame!/~ Two days had gone by since Draco and Harry had gotten caught under the mistletoe. They hadn't been able to see each other but maybe once, because of classes; which were now canceled; due to Christmas being so close, but even then it had only been a short amount of time before they were interrupted.  
  
  
After Fred and George had gotten over the initial shock, 3 times, (both fainted once more) they returned to teasing and pulling pranks on Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but now they had a subject to base it upon; Draco. They would waltz back and forth across the common room shouting Oh Draco! My Love! Please come back to me! I *Need* you! Oh Darling won't you ever come home to me? which would turn Harry's face a color to rival Ron's hair. Luckily enough most everyone had gone home on Monday, so the only people who knew were obviously; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. There were also Neville, Seamus, and Dean, who had decided to stay for the holidays and a few first and second years, who had no idea what they were talking about. Amazingly enough the two who were taking it the best were Hermione and Neville. They would often go off into a corner and laugh and joke about how obvious it used to be and talk about so many sorts of *other* things. During these times Ron would often go off and sulk alone.  
  
  
~/Well at least I get to see him tonight./~ Thought Harry silently. ~/Hmm... I wonder if he'll like his present?/~ suddenly a vision of a small stuffed dragon danced into Harry's thoughts. He smiled remembering when he first saw it at Hogsmeade. It had been the day of the snowball fight, Draco had gone to dry off and Harry had decided to take a trip down to the village, after he had changed his clothes. It was sitting in one of the windows; its gleaming scales had caught his eye; in the sun light they gave off a rainbow of colors. It had been asleep when Harry had bought it, so it had suprised him when it suddenly started to move around in the bag he was carrying it back in.  
  
  
After the small dragon had been let out of the bag it took a liking to Harry and rested itself atop his head. Harry had laughed the entire way back to the castle while trying to balance the mystic creature.  
  
  
It was now probably asleep on Harry's bed snuggled deep within the pillows. Ron had freaked when he saw it; he had thought it was a giant spider that was officially resting into the messy crop of hair on Harry's head. Harry laughed at the memory of Ron grabbing a book off his bed and trying to swipe it off. Luckily enough for Harry it had been a light book, so when it had fallen on his head, after the Dragon had flown to the top of Harry's four poster, it hadn't hurt. It had taken him two hours to convince Ron and the dragon that nothing was going to harm them. Dra, he had named it, for more obvious reasons. He smiled in spite of himself.  
  
  
Your turn. said Ron  
  
  
said Harry turning his attention back to the chess game at hand. Ron sighed and shook his head, his gaze falling upon Hermione and Neville.   
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
As Harry thought about what move to make, Ron's attention was elsewhere. There in the corner, on a small couch near the fireplace that was now roaring, sat Hermione and Neville chatting away. Giggling and laughing they seemed content among themselves.   
  
Ron could feel his face heat up as Herm cracked a joke and Neville's face broke into a large grin.  
  
~/This is not happening to me! Argh! I mean I don't like Hermione!/~ (HAHA Ron can be so dense sometimes!)  
  
Hermione then must have said something embarrassing because Neville flushed, but when he turned his sky blue eyes up to met Ron's own, Ron blinked furiously and narrowed his eyes, turning his eyes to his hands, wringing nervously in his lap.  
  
  
Harry yelled.  
  
  
he asked snapping back to the game.  
  
  
Ron! I have been calling you for the last 5 minutes! Its your turn! He exaggerated, it had really only been about 4 and a half minutes. I mean your almost as bad as me....... Harry's face lit up. Oh.... My.... God!  
  
  
Ron asked once more.  
  
  
You have a crush on..... on Nev!! Harry hissed, laughing.  
  
  
  
HUH!!?? What the hell are you *talking* about!!? he screamed, gaining the attention of everyone in the common room. Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's robe and pulled him up toward the dormitories, closing and locking the door behind them. Once inside he shoved Ron onto his bed and sat across from him, on his own.  
  
  
Wha-What do you mean I-I like Nev??!!! He's-he's a-a **guy**!!!   
  
  
...Draco's a guy. Harry said smirking.  
  
  
Eugh, please Harry, not now.... Besides that's different!! Harry laughed and continued.  
  
  
I mean think about it, every time you see Herm and Nev together your face heats up!  
  
  
  
So?! What if I like *Hermione*!? Ron shouted back.  
  
  
But you *don't*! Honestly Ron!..... At least *think* about it. Ok? said Harry as he stalked out of the room.  
  
  
As Harry closed the door once again, Ron stopped all other trains of thought and took Harry's advice. Thinking... that was hard. Herm.... she was nice... and erm smart... she was also becoming very pretty, a lot of guys liked her now. Nev.... he was..... kind and clumsy... but in a cute way... ~/CUTE?/~.... he had grown over the years... he had lost all his baby fat and had gotten taller... no where near Ron or Harry though, and he was also smaller then Herm... and he had a-a real winning smile... He was almost always happy now... except for in potions, but who was happy then anyways?... He had highlighted some of his dirty blonde hair and had found a style that suited his new appearance *well*.... and his eyes... they were a shocking ice/sky blue... always so open and inviting... they really were beautiful eyes. ~/Oh my God..../~  
  
  
Ron flopped back onto his bed, sighing loudly, and closing his eyes tightly. ~/I can't like Nev... I just can't!.... But I do.... Ugh, and the worst part being he probably doesn't even like me.... Oh no.... he's probably not even... gay?.... Am I gay?... I don't think so..... All that time he spends with Hermione... he must like her... a lot./~  
  
  
What the hell am I supposed to do now, Harry? He asked the ceiling. Nothing... thats what I'll do... Argh! Maybe Harry knows what to do...  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
yelled Ron as he ran back into the common room. Can I talk to you a minute? he asked quietly.  
  
  
Sure Ron. he smirked.  
  
  
As they made their way back up to the dormitories Neville gave Hermione a confused look. What do you think they are going to talk about? he asked her.  
  
  
I think Ron just figured out his who his one true love' is! she laughed. Neville blushed and turned his gaze to his lap where his hands rested.  
  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
Yes Ron? Harry asked politely.  
  
  
Oh stop already! You know your right.... you're almost *always* right..... he mumbled.  
  
  
So? What are you going to do?  
  
  
W-What do you mean what am I going to do?! I going to do *nothing*!  
  
  
W-What meant was, w-what are you going to say to Nev? Ro~n you *have to do *something* Harry mocked him.   
  
  
Ron scowled. I don't know what your talking about... he probably doesn't even feel the same way!  
  
  
But he does!!  
  
  
How would you know?  
  
  
He told Herm and she told me.  
  
  
Well how come you didn't tell me??!!!  
  
  
We wanted you to figure it out on your own.   
  
  
But.... What if he doesn't like me any more....? He has been spending a lot of time with   
  
  
cried Ron as Harry reached over and smacked him upside the head. What was that for??!  
  
  
Think about it! He talks to Mione cause she.... knows about these things... she knows how to handle them... she not just smart when it comes to books Ron! he said exasperated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So What?  
  
  
What are you going to tell Neville? he repeated.  
  
  
Well ... I obviously can't just go up to him and say Hey Nev I think I might be in love with you.' So I'll just do nothing. (here come the *big* changes!!!)  
  
  
  



	9. Please Read

~OMG I am soooo sorry I haven't updated!!   
You see my dad tried to load a bunch of stuff onto the computer and he ended up completely messing *everything* up!! Now I have lost everything I ever had! It might take me awhile to get everything going again because not only did it mess with my writings but it messed with all my accounts and links and well *EVERYTHING*   
  
Omg I sooo want to cry right now. Just give me a little time and I'll try to update again.... Argh! Why can't parents learn to use a computer correctly?? ~_~  
  
Warui Warui Neko   
  
Kat~


End file.
